This invention relates to sulfur bridged carbamates useful as insecticides.
German Patent No. 2,155,392, issued Nov. 5, 1971, discloses insecticidal biscarbamoyl sulfides of the formula ##STR1## wherein
R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or H; and
R is an aryl group optionally substituted with halogen, nitro, C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylmercapto or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 dialkylamino.
Belgian Patent No. 848,911, issued May 31, 1977, discloses insecticidal compounds of the type ##STR2## wherein
R and R.sup.1 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
R.sub.1 is among others, ##STR3##
R.sub.2 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl alkyl or naphthylalkyl, optionally substituted with halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkoxy carbonylamino or
R.sub.2 is alkyl O(alkyl O)--.sub.n alkyl.
Belgian Patent No. 848,913, issued May 31, 1977, discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR4## wherein
R and R.sup.1 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl;
R.sub.1 is, among others, ##STR5## and
R.sub.2 is alkenyl, alkynyl, or phenyl, optionally substituted with nitro, cyano, alkyl, alkylthio, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino or alkylcarbonylamino.
Belgian Patent No. 855,928, issued Dec. 21, 1977, discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein
R.sub.1 is methyl or ethyl;
R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl; and R.sub.3 is hydrogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy or cyclopropyl.
Insect control is an important factor in maintaining adequate and healthy crop growth, since insect infestation can totally destroy or severely diminish food supplies for both man and animal. Additionally, maintenance of general public health is dependent in part on adequate insect control. Thus, since existing products have not been able to completely control the insect population, there is a continuing need for new products having high activity which at the same time do not harm crop growth.